


Croyances, superstitions et autres billevesées

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des enquêtes mènent Sherlock et John à leurs sentiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le tarot

**Author's Note:**

> Ensemble de drabbles écrits lors de la soirée des drabbles de la Ficothèque Ardente, ayant pour thème le vendredi 13.

 

 

 

 

Il suit à pas pressés le manteau bleu qui disparaît dans l'escalier, s'engouffre dans la limousine stationnée devant le 221b Baker Street. Mycroft n'attend jamais. Une banlieue cossue de Londres. Des villas paisibles nichées en de vastes jardins. Les gyrophares et les voitures de police font désordre. 

—  Question discrétion, grogne son détective consultant.

Les cordons sont déjà installés mais ils accèdent sans difficultés à la scène de crime. Greg et Donovan jouent à la gué-guerre des regards avec deux statues en costumes noirs estampillées Interpool.

—  Sherlock Holmes. Mon compagnon, John Watson.

Il aime.

Ensemble, ils se penchent vers le corps étendu mains et pieds joints comme un monarque déchu. Il ne tient pas un sceptre mais une carte de tarot. Un cercueil sur un neuf de carreaux.

—  C'est le premier  ?

Un signe de tête affirmatif. Pas bavards.

—  Trouvez-moi le nom, l'adresse de sa voyante. La liste de clients récents. John. Nous rentrons.

Allongé sur le canapé, Sherlock semble réfugié dans son palais mental.

—  John  ? Un thé  ?

Il le fixe stupéfait. Sherlock sourit.

—  Viens.

Il se retrouve couché entre ses bras sur l'étroite assise.

—  Ton enquête  ?

—  Pas assez d'éléments, murmure-t-il la bouche sur la sienne.

 

 


	2. Le spiritisme

 

Une table ronde. Un jeu de carte neuf. Des chandeliers garnis de bougies consumées, un cadavre. Il relève le visage de la jeune femme. Une expression de peur intense déforme ses traits. Pas de blessures apparentes.

—  John  ?

—  Crise cardiaque, diagnostique son médecin personnel.

—  Donc pas de meurtre, lance-t-il mécontent.

—  Peut-être. La cause de la frayeur est déterminante, c'est elle qui a provoqué l'arrêt du cœur.

—  Tu n'y penses pas  ?

—  Séance de spiritisme, Sherlock. Dialogue avec les proches décédés.

—  Tu n'es pas sérieux. Quel imbécile désespéré peut en arriver là  ?

A peine a-t-il prononcé cette phrase qu'il la regrette. La figure de son homme est devenu terreuse. Aurait-il  ? John fuit. Il se précipite derrière lui et le rattrape dans la courte allée.

—  Oui, j'ai essayé, lui jette-t-il avant qu'il lui demande quoi que ce soit. Oui, j'étais désespéré par ta mort. Traite-moi d'imbécile si tu le veux, mais ne me fais plus jamais ça.

Il l'a saisi entre ses bras. Tremblant, John respire vite comme s'il avait couru le marathon.

—  John, pardonne-moi. John. Plus jamais, je le jure.

—  Je ne pourrais plus, psalmodie-t-il. Je te suivrai. Où que tu ailles.

Il voudrait pleurer sur sa propre stupidité.


	3. L'albinos

 

 

L'homme étendu dans les toilettes de ce club sélect est jeune. Dix-huit ans environ. Un visage fin entouré de cheveux bouclés, blancs comme neige. Une peau pâle telle de l'albâtre. Des iris bleu très clair cernés d'un rouge déteint. Vides. Vêtements de marque. Immaculés. Sur la poitrine, une tache écarlate qui en tout ce blanc agresse les yeux.

—  Albinos, murmure-t-il.

Sherlock cligne des paupières.

—  Plusieurs coups de couteau au cœur. Manifestement, l'assassin savait où frapper. La bouche mordue, mais pas de viol, chuchote-t-il afin que le petit-ami du garçon ne l'entende pas. Il ne s'est pas défendu. Il le connaissait. Le coupable était pressé, termine-t-il en désignant le poignard maculé de sang qui gît à proximité du corps.

Les sanglots désespérés de son copain l'émeuvent terriblement, alors, John se tait. Que pourrait-il lui dire  ?

—  La meurtrière, John. Une fille repoussée. Un dernier baiser. Un adieu. Cherche du côté du crime passionnel, souffle Sherlock à Greg avant de l'entraîner. Viens.

Sherlock a passé son bras sous le sien. Sa tendresse envahit son âme glacée. Ils arpentent les rues désertes vers leur havre. Il le veut. Ses mains sur sa peau. Il veut sa chaleur. Son sexe vivant en lui. Il veut sa vie, pour vivre enfin.

 

 


	4. Les biscuits de la fortune

 

 

Sur la table devant eux, entre le café et l'addition, le garçon pose les biscuits de la fortune. John sourit en voyant Sherlock saisir sa tasse et les ignorer. Bien sûr.

—  J'en choisi un pour toi, lui chuchote-t-il. Après le printemps, vient l'été, lit-il à haute voix.

—  Et après l'été, l'automne, puis l'hiver, déclare Sherlock.

—  La vie est un éternel recommencement, mon amour, lui souffle-t-il.

La main de Sherlock s'immobilise. Il pose la petite cuillère sur la sous-tasse et respire profondément.

—  Qu'as-tu dit ? interroge-t-il.

—  La vie est un éternel recommencement.

—  Pas ça, John. Pas ça.

—  Mon amour...

Les doigts qui reprennent la cuillère tremblent légèrement quand ils la plongent dans le breuvage noir. Silencieux, ils achèvent le repas. Sherlock l'aime, il l'a compris. Saura-t-il le dire un jour ?

La porte du 221B Baker Street se referme sur eux. Ils gravissent les escaliers lentement pour ne pas réveiller leur propriétaire. Aussi est-il encore plus surpris quand Sherlock le colle sans ménagement contre le mur.

—  Dis le encore, John. Dis-le, s'exalte-t-il la bouche contre la sienne. 

—  Mon amour, lui jette-t-il tout en se tortillant sous les mains qui le déshabillent fébrilement.

—  Oui, clame Sherlock quand il le fait sien.

 

 


End file.
